Pressekonferenzen-Archiv des Weissen Hauses: Verschollen im ewigen Eis.
center Hier werden die historischen Pressekonferenzen des Weissen Hauses, zum mysteriösen Flugzeugabsturz vom Frühjahr 1800 veröffentlicht und für die Nachwelt erhalten. Es ist eine Geschichte der Bruderliebe, des Wagemut und der Hoffnung Die Sortierung erfolgt aus Leserfreundlichkeit mit dem ältesten, also dem ersten Beitrag und endet mit dem letzten, als der Krieg vorbei war. left 25. Mai 1800 - Willkommen Buchara Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Ich weile gerade in Buchara, wo ich mit dem Emir gestern das Vertragswerk zum Beitritt seines Landes zum Kennedy Reich ratifizierte. Ein grosser Augenblick in der Geschichte beider Länder, ganz zweifellos! Wir freuen uns, so ein interessantes - und ja auch schon lange mit uns eng befreundetes Volk nun als Mitglied der imperialen Familie begrüssen zu dürfen. Ich habe dem Emir zugesichert, dass das Kennedy Reich seinem Land jede Solidarität und Unterstützung zukommen lassen wird, die es braucht. Ich werde noch einige Tage in Samarkand ausspannen und dann mit einer Sondermaschine nach Hause fliegen. Ja, richtig: Ein Flugzeug und kein Zeppelin! Buchara besitzen eine renomierte Flugzeuglinie und ich werde das Angebot in einer der Sondermaschinen nach Hause zu fliegen natürlich annehmen. John F. Kennedy center left 28. Mai 1800 - Katzenmusik Liebe MitburgerInnen, Heute Nachmittag habe ich eine kleine Besichtigungstour durch Samarkand gemacht. Und am Abend wollen wir noch in die Oper. Danach geht es noch in eine kleine, schicke Bar und dann ins Bett mit einer süssen Liebesdienerin. Morgen ist dann der Heimflug geplant. Ich freue mich schon sehr, pünktlich zu meinem Geburtstag wieder zu Hause zu sein. Etwas geärgert habe ich mich heute allerdings auch. Als wir an einem Restaurant vorbeifuhren, drang plötzlich ein unangenehmer Geruch auf die Strasse. Als ich unseren Touristenführer fragte, was denn hier so erbärmlich stinke, antwortete der: "Seequallensuppe mit Mäusegeschmack - ein Geschenk, das uns neulich von Herren Örg gemacht wurde. Ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass mir das gründlich den Tag verdorben hat. Der Zwerg hat seine Finger also schon bis hier rauf, in den hohen Norden gestreckt! Bei der nächste Ratsitzung des Reichstages werde ich eine Gesetzesvorlage einbringen, die es allen Reichsstaaten untersagt, "Geschenke" aus Aquanopolis anzunehmen. Nachtrag: Jetzt sind wir gerade in einen üblen Hagelschauer geraten! Puh, Das Wetter hier oben ist wirklich unberechenbar! center center left 29.Mai 1800 Flug nach Hause Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Endlich sitze ich an Bord der Maschine, die mich nach Hause fliegt! Nach Hause! zum feiern! Heute ist doch mein Geburtstag! Es ist ein aufregegendes, ungewohntes Gefühl, mal wieder an Bord eines Flugzeges zu sitzen! Das letzte Mal war in meinem früheren Leben, jener kurze Flug von Houston nach Dallas - Naja, nicht wirklich der beste Flug meiner Existenz. Wir überfliegen gerade die Niemandsland-Berge! Ewiges Eis und Schnee, en gewaltiges Bergmassiv, das noch kein Mensch je betreten hat! Vom Zeppelin aus könnte man dieses herrliche Panorma noch viel mehr geniessen, aber andererseits wäre ich dann erst in zwei Tagen zu Hause und ich möchte doch den Geburtstag im Kreise meiner Familie feiern! Als ich an Bord kam, fand ich auf meinem Sitz bereits das erste Geschenk. Ich dachte, es handelt sich um eine Aufmerksamkeit der Fluggesellschaft. Aber nein, es war, hm, ein Haarschampoo aus dem Hause Agaton Mars! Der schon wieder...Ich werde das Zeug zu Hause erst mal an einem alten Kutschgaul ausprobieren, der im Herbst sowieso geschlachtet wird. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er sich grün färbt oder so. Mich irritiert, wie dieses Zeug überhaupt an Bord kommen konnte. Irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl. Das Wetter da draussen verschlechtert sich zusehends...Ein Schneesturm kommt auf. Die Flugbegleiterin will, dass ich mich anschnalle. Hey, ich stehe aber nicht auf Bondage, Baby! Na gut, ich gebe ihr das Diktaphon, auf dass sie den Text per Funk nach Hause funkt, damit Sie dies hier zur gewohnten Stunde im Radio hören können...Ah, was war das jetzt! HEY! Ist der Pilot eigentlich betrunken oder was! Also ein Zeppelin ist wesentlich weniger holperig, ich..*click* center left 29.Mai 1800 - Flugzeug vermisst! Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Nein, leider spricht hier nicht Ihr geliebeter Präsident, sondern dessen Bruder, Bobby. (Wir haben eine ähnliche Stimme, ich weiss). Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass Flug 728 aus Samarkand seit nunmehr 3 Stunden überfällig ist. Wir haben keinerlei Funkontakt mit der Maschine. Wir wissen nicht, was geschehen ist. Ich werde Sie auf dem Laufenden halten, sobald ich etwas neues weiss. Robert F. Kennedy center left 30. Mai 1800 - Keine Nachricht von Flug 728 framed|right|Bobby Kennedy Liebe MitbürgerInnen, Hier spricht wieder Bobby, der Bruder des Präsidenten. Leider habe ich noch keine neue Nachricht über den Verbleib der Maschine aus Samarkand. Flug 728 gilt nun offiziell als verschollen. Unsere Familie und der ganze Hofstaat stehen unter Schock. Glücklicherweise weilt Vizepräsident Johnson gerade im Urlaub in Rammstein. Daher übernehme ich komissarisch die Regierungsgeschäfte. Hoffen wir, dass mein Bruder rechtzeitig gefunden wird ehe Johnson zurückkommt - ansonsten, gute Nacht! Zunächst mal dies; Ja, ich habe leichte Geheimratsecken. Und ja, das obwohl ich jünger als John F. bin, welcher keine hat. Und NEIN, mir sind nicht DESWEGEN die Haare ausgegangen, weil ich aquanopolisches Shampoo benutzt hätte. Ich wasche meine Haare mit Brenesselsud und Kernseife. Nicht jeder kann so einen dichten Pelz haben wie JFK, auch nicht jeder Kennedy. Ergo ist auch der Schluss von Euch Hobbydetektiven da draussen völliger Unfug, wonach das Haarwaschmitel von dem mein Bruder in seiner letzten Nachricht spricht, an dem Verschwinden des Flugzeuges schuld sei. Sie können also aufhören, die Aquanopolische Botschaft zu belagern und den Botschafter mit gebrauchtem Klopapier zu bewerfen, sobald der sich am Fenster zeigt. Ich will Ihnen nicht verhehlen, dass die letzten Stunden für mich absolut die Hölle waren. Ich bin durch alle Instanzen gegangen um Hilfe oder wenigstens irgendeine Information zu bekommen. Aber auf dem Ernest Hemingway Flughafen Newburyport sagt man mir, dass Flugzeuge nicht ihr Gebiet seien, nur Zeppeline. Und das Transportministerium von Buchara verweist mich an unsere Flugsicherung, weil die Maschine zum Zeitpunkt des Verschwindens nicht mehr über bucharesischem Gebiet war. framed|left|Flug 728 ist vermutlich im Niemandsgebirge abgestürtzt.Wir müssen den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen: Die Maschine ist vermutlich im Niemandsgebirge abgestürtzt. Gottverdammte Scheisse, wie ich diese Flugzeuge hasse! Das konnte ja nicht gutgehen, mit diesem fliegenden Schrotthaufen! Wenn der Preis dafür nicht ein so hoher wäre würde ich sagen, dass das Ganze immerhin etwas gutes hatte: Die Techniklobby mit ihrem "deutsche Flugzeuge sind sicher" Slogan bekommt was auf die Mütze. Sichere Technologie? Für'n Arsch, ja! Ich werde in einer Stunde einen Sonderzeppelin besteigen und an einer grossangelegten Suchaktion über dem Niemandsgebirge teilnehmen. Ich werde nichts unversucht lassen, meinen geliebten Bruder zu retten, wenn er noch am Leben ist...Und wenn nicht, dann will ich ihn wenigstens anständig bestatten können. Bobby Kennedy center left 31. Mai 1800 - Die Suche in der Nacht framed|left|Die Suche nach der AbsturzstelleLiebe MitbürgerInnen, Ich komme nun gerade zurück von den Aufklärungsflügen über dem Niemandsgebirge. Insgesamt 10 Zeppeline sind das Gebiet über Stunden abgeflogen und haben mit grossen Scheinwerfern die zerklüftete Landschaft abgesucht. Es war kalt und windig und man konnte fast nichts erkennen. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass es die ganze Zeit geschneit hat wie Sau. Ich habe schliesslich auf einer kleinen Hochebene etwas gesichtet, das aussah wie ein zugeschneites Trümmerfeld. Der Flugkapitän meinte, es seien nur verschneite Felsbrocken. Aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass dies die Absturzstelle ist! Ich fühle das einfach. das Problem ist, dass die mutmassliche Absturzstelle in einem Gebiet liegt, wo man mit dem Zeppelin nicht landen kann. Man kommt nicht mal so weit runter, dass man sich da irgendwie abseilen könnte. Es wird also nötig sein, auf dem Bodenweg Hilfe zu schicken. Die Armee ist mal wieder keine grosse Hilfe. Die hohen Herren Militärs meinen, dass ich mich erstens täusche und zweitens sei mein Bruder wenn, dann ohnehin tot. Selbst wenn er den Absturz überlebt habe, hätten ihn mittlerweile Kälte und Hunger fertig gemacht. Wirklich motivierende Jungs, das muss man schon sagen. Klar, ich könnte nun einfach der Armee den Befehl erteilen, eine Such- und Rettungsaktion zu starten, andernfalls ich den faulen Haufen wegen Befehlsverweigerung nach Russland verbannen würde. Aber das bringt nichts. Sie würden halbherzig suchen, natürlich nichts finden und dann behaupten, sie hätten alles getan. Also werde ich gehen! Zusammen mit Männern, die nicht nur keine kalte Füsse haben, sondern schon unter Beweis stellten, dass sie Tod und Teufel den Stinkefinger zeigen! Als da wären Lothar of Dunkirk, Anvady Tatanka und äh, ja...Stollwart Zwölfberg aus Aquanopolis. Sie Werden nun fragen wer das ist und warum ausgerrechnet ein Aquanopolier. Nun, Wir brauchen nun mal einen Experten für's Gebirge. Keiner von uns ist ein professioneller Bergsteiger und das Niemandsgebirge ist wie Sie wissen, unerforscht. Stollwart Zwölfberg, ein unehelicher Sohn von Louis Trenker, soll indes angeblich schon mal im Niemansgebirge gewesen sein. Als Beweis für seine Behauptung hat er uns einen Malvenquarz gezeigt, von so ausserordentlicher Schönheit und Grösse, wie er der Sage nach nur in den Niemandsbergen zu finden ist. Wir haben auch nicht wirklich eine andere Wahl, als ihm zu vertrauen. Wir werden noch heute Abend aufbrechen. Ich werde die Radiostation von unterwegs mit meinem Solarfunker weiterhin mit Nachrichten versogen, damit Sie zu Hause wissen, wie wir vorankommen. Die Regierungsgeschäfte werden während meiner Abwesenheit von meinem Schwager Theo übernommen. Robert F. Kennedy Lesen Sie weiter: Die Expedition center